Noche de chicos
by lordThneed
Summary: Nozaki invita a Wakamatsu, Hori y Mikoshiba a su departamento para una noche de chicos. ¿Qué pasara cuando encuentren un videojuego algo peculiar y decidan apostar sobre el? No yaoi posiblemente. Menciones de NozakixSakura WakaxSeo HorixKashima MikorinXSorpresa
1. ¡Juguemos videojuegos!

Bueno es mi primer fanfic de Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun, y debía hacerlo! Es que este anime es tan bueno y hermoso y..y.. me hizo reir tanto.

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun no me pertenece, es de ** **Izumi Tsubaki****-sama**

**Noche de chicos**

**Capítulo 1: ¡Juguemos videojuegos!**

Era una noche "normal" en el departamento de cierto mangaka, había entregado el manuscrito con tiempo de sobra por lo que podía disfrutar de algunos días libres antes de ponerse a trabajar en el siguiente número de su manga. Así que decidió invitar a sus tres amigos a quedarse a dormir en su departamento ese viernes por la noche. Lo hizo como un gesto de buena voluntad donde invitaría a sus amigos a una noches de chicos y les alimentaria porque había preparado demasiada comida...y porque necesitaba nuevas ideas para su manga, ya que según su editor debía meter más en la trama la relación de Mamiko con sus amigas.

-Senpai, muchas gracias por invitarnos- Agradeció Wakamatsu mientras ayudaba a Hori a acomodar los futones en el piso- De...de casualidad ¿no ha conseguido la nueva canción de la Lorelei? -Pregunto el chico con un adorable sonrojo adornando sus mejillas y con un toque de nerviosismo en su voz, el pelinegro no pudo evitar poner una cara de fastidio, es que... ¡No debían dejarse engañar por esa tramposa de Seo!

-Ah lo siento, no he podido conseguirla- se disculpó sin realmente sentirlo, no es que Seo le cayera mal a Nozaki pero...no podía con ella.

-Y ¿qué quieren hacer?- ´Pregunto el presidente del club teatral Hori mientras entraba de la cocina cargando algunas chucherías como palomitas, dulces y refrescos entre él y Mikoshiba, ambos dejaron las cosas en la mesita que ya todos en esa habitación conocían por haber trabajado ayudando en el famoso manga de Yumeno-sensei "Vamos a enamorarnos".

-Uhm ¿qué...qué les parece si jugamos videojuegos?- Propuso Mikoshiba pero arrepintiéndose al instante al recordar que...todos los videojuegos que había eran simuladores de citas.

-¡Claro! Veamos que juegos tiene senpai- Wakamatsu emocionado se dirigió hacia el televisor donde se encontraba la consola y los videojuegos, los demás solo tomaron asiento cerca de la mesa para comenzar a comer y charlar en lo que preparaban el juego y obviamente, Nozaki saco su siempre fiel libreta para anotar todo lo que podría usar en su siguiente manga.

-¡Senpai! ¿Qué...qué es esto?-El castaño con una cara de confusión enseño un videojuego. Ahí, en sus manos con la caratula más cursi, vomita arcoíris y gatitos que cualquiera podría imaginar y repleta de colores pasteles que probablemente matarían a un diabético, se encontraba el último juego que Mikorin había comprado y olvidado en casa de Nozaki, "My perfect girl".

Los cuatro chicos estaban estáticos sin saber qué hacer, Waka quería pensar que era un apoyo que estaba usando su senpai en el manga para ver las relaciones y conversaciones que podrían tener Mamiko y Suzuki, pero no podía dejar que los otros amigos de su senpai supieran que él era un mangaka, debía encontrar la forma de sacarlo de esta.

-¡ah! -Un nervioso Mikoshiba tomo el juego y comenzó a revisarlo temblando su cuerpo por el nerviosismo- He escuchado...que este es el juego perfecto pa…para aprender a interactuar con chicas ¿n..no es así Nozaki? hahaha- río falsamente esperando a que el más alto lo secundara quien solamente asintió.

-Estoy practicando como meterme en el personaje de una chica- Improviso con una gran sonrisa en su rostro...a pesar de su argumento que a pesar de todo, los demás solo suspiraron.

-Bueno deberíamos jugarlo- Propuso Hori, debía admitir que le daba algo de curiosidad ese videojuego. El menor solo asintió metiendo el disco en la consola y después sentándose junto a Hori.

En la pantalla comenzó a aparecer un tenue color rosa con flores de cerezo volando lentamente y con gracia, seguía a un pétalo de cerezo que caía en el suelo, tras caer apareció en letras grandes color blancas y en cursiva _"My Perfect Girl" _. Una pequeña hadita apareció, era pequeña y dibujada al estilo chibi, su cabello eran dos coletas color moradas con un fleco que cubría su ojo derecho, su piel era rosada, ojos verdes y un adorable vestido sencillo color rosa pálido. En su manita derecha tenía una varita con la punta en forma de un corazón.

-Bienvenido a "My perfect Girl", ¿estás listo para empezar?- hablo el personaje con una voz algo chillona. Abajo de ella aparecieron dos botones: **Comenzar No estoy listo :c**

Los cuatro chicos solo se miraron y asintieron, Nozaki tomaba notas del vestido del hada y Hori de los fondos, esos dos eran todo un caso.

Wakamatsu tomo el control y presiono **Comenzar**.

-Muy bien. Ahora, le explicare el juego- El hada sonrió- "My Perfect Girl" es el primer simulador de chicas donde puedes configurar a una chica a tu gusto. Cambiar su aspecto, personalidad y hasta rasgos como sus habilidades. ¿Desea continuar? **Comenzar a crear My Perfect Girl Explícalo de nuevo Salir**.

-¡Oigan tengo una idea! -se levantó Mikorin con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, esta era su oportunidad para sonsacar todos los secretos de esos tres- ¿qué les parece si apostamos?-

-¿Apostar? Eso sería estúpido, además ¿sobre qué apostaríamos?- pregunto alzando los hombros con un deje de despreocupación.

-Fácil, cada quien tendrá su turno para jugar. Ganará el que termine con una buena relación amorosa con la chica que NOSOTROS vamos a darle- explico Mikorin sonriendo- Apostaremos...1233 yenes -puso el dinero sobre la mesa.

-Suena fácil, yo entro- río Waka poniendo su dinero sobre el del chico pelirrojo, no le gustaba apostar pero presentía algo bueno de eso.

-Yo también- Nozaki sonrió, con ese dinero podría comprarse más ropa para los vestidos de Mamiko y quizás conseguiría que Sakura usara el uniforme de marinerita si le regalaba cosas para su club de arte.

-Bueno, de todas formas yo ganare- una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro del ex-actor, sin duda ganaría esa apuesta.

-Bien, que gane el mejor- Mikorin reía de forma maligna por dentro, oh ya sabrían lo que les esperaba a todos estos chicos. ¿No pensaran que se las pondría tan fácil o sí?

**Comenzar a crear My Perfect Girl**


	2. ¿A alguien más le preocupan

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun no me pertenece, es de ** **Izumi Tsubaki-sama**

**Noche de chicos**

_**Capítulo 2: ¿A alguien más le preocupan las respuestas de este juego? **_

Mikorin dio en la opción **=Comenzar a crear My Perfect Girl **Entre todos habían decidido que el primer jugador seria Wakamatsu porque…bueno son unos mañosos y malas personas que sacrifican al más joven e inocente para ver qué tan difícil seria el reto. Mikorin había ordenado que todos se taparan los ojos para que no vieran la configuración de su Perfect Girl.

Sonrió con malicia cambiándole el aspecto, eligió que su cuerpo fuera delgado, de una estatura promedio, tez clara, cabello negro agarrado en una coleta alta y ojos color rojo. Pico en **==Físico terminado **Apareciendo una nueva ventana en la pantalla, ahora sería la parte más divertida…la personalidad.

Oh si alguien más hubiese visto eso podría sentir gran lastima por los tres chicos, ya que Mikorin parecía un diablillo por sus malvados planes que tenía en mente para cada uno de ellos.

Una vez terminada la actitud de la chica dio click en **==Comienza tu historia de amor con tu Perfect Girl**

-Chicos ya vengan- los tres chicos destaparon sus ojos emocionados de los retos que tendrían en ese videojuego, Waka intentaba calmarse mientras salía la típica introducción de un chico nuevo que entra en una escuela llena de bellezas, Wakamatsu intentaba pensar positivo después de todo…solo era un juego de citas, no podía pasar nada malo. En ese momento apareció la Perfect Girl que había programado Mikoshiba.

_**Sayu: Bienvenido a la escuela. Woah luces fatal ¿Acaso viniste como te levantaste pensando que a todos nos gustaría verte así?**_

_==Muchas gracias._

_==¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

_==Hija de tu %&%$#", ojala te /&&%#%/ mientras /&&%$#/_

_==Ehm…pasare lo último por alto, gracias por la bienvenida._

Se sentía la tensión en el ambiente de esa pequeña habitación, tensión y confusión más que nada.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!- grito Hori aun sin poderse creer que el juego haya hecho esa pregunta.

-No sé qué es más interesante, si la pregunta o las respuestas- El chico alto comienza a escribir en su libreta pensando que podía usarlo en su manga.

-¡No anotes eso!- le regaño Mikoshiba arrebatándole la libreta y sonrojándose un poco al ver que el mangaka había dibujado a Mamiko preguntándole eso a Suzuki…no sabía si reír o llorar.

-¡Waaah no sé qué hacer! ¡No espere una chica tan…tan…tan mala!- gritaba desesperado el castaño de primero mientras se revolvía los cabellos pensando en una solución.

-Te ayudaremos- hablo Nozaki poniendo su mano en el hombro del kouhai para tranquilizarlo- Parece ser el tipo de chica ruda o tsundere. ¿Qué piensas Hori?-

-Mmn –el presidente del club de teatro se dio un momento para pensar con los brazos cruzados- no me gusta su rostro, deberías solamente tratarla mal y fin de la historia.- La expresión del castaño y el pelirrojo era de asombro y algo de frustración por la respuesta de su senpai.

-Bueno…no quisiera ser irrespetuoso con ella asi que…- con el control selecciono la última opción _==Ehm…pasare lo último por alto, gracias por la bienvenida._

Los cuatro chicos miraban expectantes la pantalla del televisor esperando la respuesta de la chica. Y unos segundos después apareció.

**Sayu: Lo que sea, muévete que debes ir a presentarte con los profesores. Cielos estos estudiantes nuevos son un verdadero dolor de cabeza nunca saben lo que hacen y yo como alma caritativa que soy siempre tengo que enseñarles el lugar.**

_==Continuar_

-No sé si quiero seguir jugando a esto- se quejó Wakamatsu con una expresión de derrota. Y Mikoshiba como la persona sensible que es, decidió no seguir haciendo sufrir al pobre y cambiar un poco el juego.

-Bien, todos tapen sus ojos que configurare esto- todos se los taparon porque sentían pena por el pequeño Kouhai, tras unos minutos el pelirrojo le sindico que ya podían dejar de cubrir sus ojos- Bien se quedó en la misma parte.

**Sayu: ¡Vayamos juntos con los profesores Wakamatsu-kun! Estoy muy feliz de ser quien te de orientación ahora que entraste. **

_==Continuar_

-Uhm esta chica tiene algo que no me agrada- Hori miraba asqueado a la pantalla, sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a vomitar corazones y arcoíris y cosas así por la actitud de la chica.

-Oh a mi me parece que es perfecta senpai- sonrio Waka seleccionando continuar para seguir el juego.

**Una hora después. **

Era la última parte del juego y aparecía el patio del instituto con Seyu vistiendo una toga de graduada y con las mejillas encendidas.

**Sayu: Wakamatsu-kun ahora que hemos terminado la preparatoria…yo…quería decirte que…¡Siempre te he amado Wakamatsu-kun! ¡Casemonos y tengamos 10 hijos!**

_==¡Yo también Sayu! ¡Te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi!_

_==*la toma en brazos y se van a coshar a un love hotel*_

_==Te amo pero…lo nuestro no puede ser, yo soy un simple chico que ira a una universidad comunitaria y tu estudiaras en una de las mejores del país._

_==Sayu yo…soy gay_

_==Ah solo me gustas como amiga._

Sin pensársela un momento Wakamatsu selecciono la respuesta**….**_**==Ah solo me gustas como amiga. **_

La imagen se desvaneció y volvió a aparecer el hadita con una cara molesta y roja de ira: **Esa era la chica perfecta y la has dejado escapar estúpido. **

**==Salir**

**==Otra oportunidad D:**

**==Volver al titulo **

**==Nueva historia**

-Hey pero si la chica fue muy buena contigo y te daba hasta obsequios- se quejó Mikorin por la última elección.

-Si pero, era cansado y la tipa era aburrida. No canta como mi hermosa Lorelei y con ella todo era…paz y tranquilidad…era genial pero algo falta con ella, creo que hasta la primera chica hubiese sido más interesante.- Suspiro porque era cierto, le faltaba como más vida a la chica y la primera lo molestaba pero pudo haber sido un gran romance divertido entre ambos.

-¿Soy el único preocupado por las respuestas del juego?- Hori se había asegurado de quitarle la libreta al mangaka, por el bien de su manga, su reputación y evitar que el editor de Nozaki se volviera un asesino.

-A mí me parecieron interesantes, nunca las había visto en un juego y eso que he visto muchas veces a Mikorin jugar este tipo de juegos- El nombrado se sonrojo tanto que no podías distinguir su cara de su cabello.

-Dices que…¿te gusto más la primera chica?- el castaño asintió ante la pregunta de Hori-senpai- Su actitud se parecía a la de…esa amiga de Sakura, la alta que va en el club de coro.

-Oh, te refieres a Seo. Si, se parecía mucho a ella. Al parecer el tipo de chicas de Waka es que le traten mal- Los tres mayores miraron al kouhai con cara de "Pobre cosita"

-¡Eso no es cierto!- se defendió con las mejillas sonrojadas, cosa que no ayudaba mucho al asunto. Se mordió el labio inferior calmándose y sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, al voltear se encontró con el rostro de su senpai de basketball.

-Tranquilo, aunque te guste el masoquismo nosotros siempre te apoyaremos- acto seguido acaricio su cabello con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Senpai no diga esas cosas!- Hizo puchero cayendo derrotado en un futon.- Son tan malos conmigo…¡Y no me gusta Seo-senpai, mi corazón siempre será de mi amada Lorelei!

Los tres chicos se miraron y soltaron un suspiro "Si supieras" fue el pensamiento general mientras Wakamatsu se hacía bolita aún con las mejillas sonrojadas porque, lo que los chicos no sabían (según él) era que su corazón estaba dividido entre su Lorelei y Seo-senpai.

-Oigan entonces Waka perdió y tendrá que pagar- reía el pequeño demonio de Mikorin viendo como el triste muchacho sacaba su billetera y con lágrimas en los ojos le pagaba el dinero sin el cual no podría comer en dos semanas.

Nozaki y Waka se levantaron para ir por más comida mientras tanto Mikoshiba sonreía de oreja a oreja, todo iba muy bien de acuerdo a su plan. Por lo que ahora se iría con el difícil de Hori.

-Oh esto será fácil-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Waaaah siento no haber publicado antes D: lo siento, he estado ocupada con la escuela y también tengo otra historia que podría decirse que es la principal y le he dado más importancia a esa. Además esta última semana estuve ocupada con mi cosplay y ya me había programado para actualizar pero…no pude. Pero no se preocupen, esta historia es corta y tratare de actualizar sin tardar un mes o más tiempo.

Woah no puedo creer que a la gente le haya gustado, espero que este capítulo no los decepcione. Tuve algunos problemas porque no conozco muy bien los tome games y…se me olvido el nombre pero en los que el personaje principal era un chico, así que empecé a jugar Corazón de Melón y…no fue buena idea. A cada rato se podía escuchar mis gritos de "¡Maldito Nathaniel regrésame mis PA's!" y "¡Pues ni que estuvieran tan buenos todos ustedes como para gastar mis PA!" e intente descargar otro que le faltaban partes…y era de travestis…pero eso es otra historia.

También a los que les es más fácil usar Wattpad ahí está la historia bajo el mismo nombre con la portada de Tomoda…¡TOMODA! QnQ

Gracias a los que siguen esta historia, dejan reviews o simplemente la leen. Muchas gracias. Ahora contestare los reviews.

**TipsySay****: **_Sistah! Ya deberías imaginarte quién es ese "personaje sorpresa". Espero poder hacerlo igual de gracioso que en el anime por ese monton de dorks. Pronto será turno de nuestra OTP u gracias por el review._

**Guest: **_¡Gracias por tu review! Es que hay muy pocos fics de Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun en español, y de repente se me ocurrió esto y espero publicar más fics de este maravilloso anime. _

**SAKU: **_Gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado, ya está aquí la segunda parte ouo._

**: **_¡Gracias por el review! Ya por fin la continuación. _

**AmericaSD**** : **_Y segundo capítulo completo uvu gracias por tu review y ojala te guste. _

**usui tamaki****: **_Gracias por decir que es genial ouo hace que mi kokoro se emocione uvu. Gracias por tu review y espero y lo sigas leyendo._

**nazagd****: **_Gracias por tu review! A mi también me encantaron las parejas y estoy segura que te encantara el siguiente capítulo._

**Silvianime**** : **_Es que Mikorin tiene muuucha curiosidad de si sus sospechas son ciertas respecto a los sentimientos de sus amigos uvu gracias por tu review._

**Sakemi-san**** : **_¡Muchas gracias por tu palabras de apoyo! Me han servido mucho que a tanta gente le haya gustado para continuarlo, gracias por todo._

**GriisleChan****: **_La mejor idea que ha tenido Mikorin…ahora que lo pienso al fic le faltan más sonrojos de Mikorin :D. Gracias por tu review!_

**Aomehiwatari**_: Algo tarde pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo! Gracias por tu review y pronto pasaran más cosas interesantes._

**Gouta-Chan**_: Jello! Me encanto el anime pero..necesito otra temporada y mientras tanto me estoy leyendo el manga xD amo a ese monton de dorks. Gracias por tu review!_

**Anonimo: **_Aquí esta la continuación, gracias por tu review._

**AkitaCami02****: **_No creo que tenga escenas traumantes solo las raras opciones del juego idk, gracias por tu review!_

**orange-star-destiny****: **_Bueno no fue tan genial este cap pero los demás en definitiva lo serán! Más porque podremos ver lo que están haciendo las chicas uvu Gracias por tu review y espero que te guste. _

**Lady Kiam****: **_Es como si una fem!Kankri me hubiera regañado D,: …woah deja vu xD nah, gracias por comentar y siento la tardanza pero seré más constante con las actualizaciones. Gracias por tu review._

De verdad disculpen la tardanza pero ahora mis actualizaciones serán más continuas. Espero y les haya gustado.


End file.
